


One, Two, Three, Four, kick your brother out the door

by dingodungarees



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, mabels gotta fix the frowns, they clog the toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingodungarees/pseuds/dingodungarees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford realizes that the Shack isn't his house anymore. Mabel and Dipper turn to Soos for help on getting Ford and Stan to talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, Four, kick your brother out the door

One, two, three, four, kick your brother out the door. Five, six, seven, eight, who do you appreciate? Nine, ten, again? 

It’s all so… strange to him. At night, Ford go and explores the house that was once his, the house that was once familiar. It was funny too, because as much as he was into anomalies, this was even stranger. His brother had butchered his work. Cut it up and sewed it back together, literally. He has changed important machines into benches, and taxidermy into, well, more taxidermy. He had moved everything out of place, ruined the order and magic of it all. This wasn’t his house anymore, was it? During the days, he was holed downstairs, studying things he had already studied, reading his journals, seeing his emotions through his writing. He could see all the excitement, the awe, the fear, the overall madness. He remembers those years finally, living by himself, discovering things that were like him. Strange, weird, not… wanted. He looks back on those years, before working on the portal, before working again with Fiddleford. Before he wanted to know the reason behind these strange things. He knew why he existed, but why did they? In those years, had he thought of Stan? Had he worried about his brother at all, where he was, how financially stable he was at the time? What he was eating, what his job was? Had Ford’s place in his heart been replaced? Had he even lifted a finger to try? Or was he so caught up in his findings to even try? His brother who he would forever to claim to have ruined his life. When Ford does go upstairs during the day, Mabel never fails to make him smile. Dipper never fails at impressing him. Wendy never fails to make Ford question about today’s youth. And Soos? Soos never fails in confusing him. But with Stan, it’s always a question, a fight, the ultimate challenge. They see each other and they scowl. They sneak glances at each other, and they both know it. They smile at each other’s little actions. They dance around each other’s authority and maneuver around everything so that neither of them has to talk. But he can see Stan’s longing. And Stan can see his neverending but slowly faltering grudge. They both longed to know about each other, those thirty years a mystery, those other fifteen years even blurrier. Stan longed to joke with his brother, flirt with him to make him feel uncomfortable. Ford longed to hold Stan in his arms and never cease to surprise him. They longed to speak, to stop the dance and step on each other’s feet. To stop gazing down and look into each other’s eyes. Mabel could see all, feel how they were feeling. She hated tension, she hated the avoidance. She hated how antsy Dipper got, how Dipper switched sides depending on which grunkle payed more attention to him. She longs to grab that six fingered hand and drag Ford to Stanley so they dealt with the intrusion and she could truly have two grunkles for the price of one. She knew that they were not like her and Dipper, but in a way they were exactly the same. They needed to confide in each other and work it out. They needed to be together. Stick up for each other. And then they could do whatever Dipper and Mabel would never do. And Mabel knew, Dipper knew. It made him extremely uncomfortable, but he understood completely, in a sense. Everyday he promised Mabel he wouldn’t get stupid. She did the same. They were best friend while Stan and Ford were something more. Mabel made plans while Dipper kept watch, as if they had switched roles. But since Mabel claimed to be the ‘expert’ on love, he took no stand to argue. They had to make them bump into each other by accident, without any trace that it was them who set it up. And they could not be there when it happened. Dipper gave Mabel the information that Ford always used the upstairs bathroom in order to shave, brush his teeth, etc at 6:00 every morning. He also figured out that Stan did the same thing at the exact time but in the other bathroom. “We need to clog the toilets!” she yelled happily, Dipper giving her his, ‘translate from Mabel speak’ look. She nodded and patted his head. “For you see, Lord Dippingsauce, we must clog or like screw up the bathroom Grunkle Stan uses so he will be forced to use the other bathroom where Great Uncle Frod goes!” Dipper nodded and got down to finally to his planning. Stalking your grunkles for clues had not been the best hobby. Figuring that Soos was the handyman, he and Mabel asked him to help them in their plan. He excitedly agreed, saying something along the lien how this all could indeed go by the lines of his fanfiction. So at night (Dipper’s idea), after Grunkle Stan went to bed, all three of them went and watched as Soos unscrewed a valve to make the toilet clog up and install some blockers so that the shower and the sink would not release any water. Dipper hid any remaining evidence of the damage, while Mabel cheered both of them on, grinning wildly at their efforts. Tomorrow morning, while Soos was at home and the twins were sleeping, magic would happen. Loud snoring came to a halting stop due to the jarring sound of the double rigged alarm in Stan’s room. His fist shot out and jammed the little machine into his dresser, almost breaking it. Well, that is why it was a double and not a single. Then you could break one and try to put it back together. Just like his damn heart. Stan grumbled as he slowly got out of his bed, his back cracking dangerously as he hoisted himself out of bed, his feet slipping into the new slippers that Soos bought for him. Thank god these ones were not filled with milk. He shuffled into the nearest bathroom, grunting and groaning as he moved. He turned the doorknob and went in. He then closed the door and lifted up one arm, a sniff turning into a wince. He smelled like shit. Stan turned left, sliding open the glass covering and stepped into the shower. It was only when he turned the lever that he remembered he still had his clothes on. “Ugh. I am getting too old for anything.” He grumbled, opening the door again, before realizing the water had not gone on. “Seriously?” He checked the sink, but it was the same thing as the shower. He punched both a few times, knowing he had no idea to fix it and that Soos came in at 8:00. That was in two hours. So, in frustration, Stan used the bathroom. And much to his delight? It didn’t flush. Curses flew out of his mouth like birds as he grumbled and grabbed a gray towel and started to head to the other bathroom behind the kitchen. Ford got out of bed two seconds before Stanley, finishing the last bit of his shave. He whistled as he cleaned off the remaining shaving cream on his face before turning around and giving out a slight yelp to see his brother standing in the doorway of the bathroom. In response to this, Stan threw his head back in an even more annoyed groan. “Stanley?” Ford said hesitantly, watching his brother’s annoyed expression and twitchy movements. “Aren’t the-” “I know there are two bathrooms Ford. The water ain’t working.” He growled and Ford’s brow furrowed. “Do you happen to know why?” Ford mused. “No, Soos is the one who fixes everything around here and he’s not on the clock.” With that said, Stan walked around ford and opened the curtain and started the shower running, feeling out for hot water. “You just gonna stand there, Poindexter? I gotta shower.” Ford huffed and responded, “Yeah? Well I have to brush my teeth and use the bathroom.” “That can wait. I smell like pure shit.” Stan retorted, lifting his arm again, as if offering to smell. “Lee! That is disgusting!” Ford’s hand immediately went to his nose, also covering the obvious blush to see his brother slightly naked. “So get out! I gotta shower!” “There is no need, Lee. You shower, and I’ll brush and urinate. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked.” It was Stan’s turn to color as he shook his head, his arms now wrapping themselves around each other. “That’s not the point, Sixer. I know you don’t want to be near me, and I haven’t aged that well.” He went to feel the water again, seeing as it now was hot. Ford was flabberghasted. “You didn’t age well? Are you kidding me? You look great.” His hands were flying around now, as if to exaggerate his point. “You can’t lie to me, Ford. I’m the one who got mom’s talent. How ‘bout you look at yourself why don’t ‘cha. You are the one who looks like a classy old man.” Stan said sarcastically, looking Ford up and down as if he were a model. Ford acted impulsively at this point, six fingered hands gripping on Stan’s broad shoulders. Their eyes met. And they stared. “I am not lying, Stanley. And I am not a good looking man.” He said, ripping his eyes away from Stan’s to look down at his body. “Liar, liar, liar.” Stan mumbled moved his hands to the edges of Ford’s orange sweater, pulling it up fast to look at his stomach. Ford’s hand immediately were off Stan’s shoulders in order to shield his skin from being shown. But Stan saw. He saw toned abs decorated in so many scars, so deep they looked fresh. So many on so little flesh. Stanley's eyes widened as he looked back at Ford whose head was turned away, a look of true despair on his face. “Ford. Look at me.” Stanford’s face did not turn. “Ford.” Still no movement. So with that Stan continued. With the little resistance and embarrassment of Ford, the sweater was removed. Even more ugly scars were discovered and at first Stan just stared, his mouth wide open. Ford eventually looked down at Stan do this and he honestly felt ashamed. His scars were not ones to be proud of. All that time in all those dimensions… It made him shiver just thinking about it, but now he was shaking because Stan wasn’t looking away. He was staring. First his eyes, then his hands. The water was starting to overflow in the bath beneath the shower. His fingers brushed against one of the scars, the very long and jagged one that went from Ford’s left shoulder to his right hipbone. He trailed it with his finger, noticing how Ford flinched. He stopped and lifted his hands to Fords face. Worry lined his face as he spoke slowly, his eyes getting glassy. “Do you know how long I spent trying to get you back? Ford. I thought I lost you. Do you know how that feels? To have your heart ripped out? Then have it handed back to you but with a punch? I was so worried about you Ford. I-i thought you were gone forever.” Ford was crying, trying to get out of Stanley’s grasp, to put his sweater back on and just take his house, kick them all out. “I’m so sorry.” Those words reached Ford’s ears, his sweater dangling like a scarf on his neck. “I didn’t mean to fight with you, I-i was just… so angry. I get to see you after fifteen years and you wanted me to run away from you!” Stan was on the floor, his arms dangling from his side, his face sagging with sadness and over developed rage. He went on. He told Stan about his life without him during those years, the days in prison, his horrible business choices, his life as a con man. How he never met anyone who wanted him, and everyone always called him a mistake. “It’s always the same Ford, everyday. I’m not good enough, and I always mess up. I may lie, like all the time, but please believe me when I say you are literally the most handsome person. Ever.” Stan was looking at him with such longing, the longing that tugged on both of their lives everyday they walked past each other. Ford knew he wasn’t lying and he collapsed on the ground next to him. They looked at each other again before both of their arms were around each other. They hugged tightly as if the world was going to fall on their shoulders. In this time, Ford was the only one talking. He apologized and apologized until Stan’s fingers were pressing on his lips to stop. It was only when they felt water on their legs did they notice the tub was completely overflowed. Stan was the first to jump up, and turn off the water. “Shit, shiiit. I’m gonna have to take a bath now!” “You might as well, I mean you do smell horribly.” Stan gave Ford a childish grin before it faltered. “Brush your teeth first and whatever, I’ll wait.” Ford cocked an eyebrow, now fully redressing himself in the sweater. “Lee, like I said before. I have seen you naked, you can just take a bath. I’ll turn around.” Stan’s hands were now wringing the waistband of his boxers, his eyes shifty. “I’m fat, Ford. I’m not lean like you are.” “Are you embarrassed Lee?” Ford asked even though he knew the answer. So when Stan nodded shyly, Ford did what Stan had not earlier and forced his shirt off. Stanford gazed at the massively hairy chest of his brother and gave Stan the biggest grin. He leaned down and gave Stan the biggest, most slobbery raspberry on his stomach like he used to do when they were little. It didn’t take long for Stan to start laughing and grab Ford’s shoulders in order to pin him down and do the same. But they fell wrong. Stan’s face didn’t end up on his stomach. It fell right on his face and the fact that their lips were so close were enough to tempt both into moving fast, kissing a bit sloppily but kindly. Their faces drifted apart after a while, leading Stan to kiss the scars on Fords neck and all of his fingers. Ease filled Ford’s mind as he nuzzled into the grizzly skin of Stan’s temple. Eventually, Stan did end up taking a bath, Ford turning around like he promised. Ford brushed his teeth and used the bathroom, Stan sneaking glances regularly through the curtain causing Ford to grin and yell at him. They left together out of the bathroom, but then went their separate ways, kisses from a very shy Ford and ass pinches from a very smiley Stan. Stanley went to work and Ford went downstairs, only to return a few hours later in the shop, Stan surprised and smiling warmly at him as he entered, earning a giant hug from Mabel and a shy smile from Dipper. It was all going to be alright, he thought, they all thought. But who knows what comes tomorrow? 

One, two, three , four, you kicked your brother out the door. Five six, seven, eight, you now know who appreciate. Nine, ten, can you do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my favorite thing! If you like please tell me!


End file.
